


Sunlight and Wayne rings

by Phillipe363



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Domestic Batfamily (DCU), F/M, Family, Gen, Romance, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Having a relaxing date night out Timothy decides to ask Rose Wilson a rather important question and reflects on a few things with his other family members. Just a short fluff fic really.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Raven/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Rose Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Sunlight and Wayne rings

**Hello guys**

**So, I decided to write up a brief story with Tim and Rose, mostly just some happy fluff.**

* * *

Pinewood Restaurant in Gotham City

Wearing a black suit and tie, Timothy Drake is standing near Rose Wilson who's in a red dress that hangs close to her frame, with a slit from her above her knee down the left side while it ends near Rose's ankles. Both of their outfits are custom made to allow for flexibility when fighting, and why Rose hardly ever uses heels. Rather flat shoes when needing to run.

They are on the balcony as dimming sunlight cast its rays over while Timothy and Rose look out over the city, which looks beautiful from up high. Feeling the weight of the object in his pocket Timothy remembers back to a few weeks ago upon Bruce giving it when in Thomas Wayne's study once.

It is the ring Martha Wayne wore and goes farther back for continuing generations. When inquiring about why he was getting it instead of Damian, so Damian can use it for Raven, given that is only a matter of time, just like Dick with Barbara, Bruce replied there was more than one ring heirloom in the family. Like Bruce said he is his son regardless of not having blood ties.

A few years back for why Bruce didn't use this ring with Selina, well now Selina Kyle Wayne, is didn't want to damage it. Simply from Bruce used a diamond that Catwoman stole on a heist years ago and Bruce kept it. After all the Mexican cartel human traffickers she stole it from remain rather busy serving life sentences.

Reaching his hand down into his pants' pocket Timothy moves a finger over the box and decides it's time. After all, never has been one to run from a crazy plan, through facing Ras al Ghul on certain death caused less nerves. Plus, Jason whose covering his patrol told him that he would be fine. Besides his love for Rose is not the problem, the tiny nagging possibility of rejecting or ruining their relationship is.

Letting out a light grin Timothy feels Rose lean over resting her shoulder against his, perfectly fine with the quiet between them. Rose isn't one for filling up silence with pointless conversation or demanding he be involved in conversations or gets upset when he has no interest in having one. More than aware is he's not one for talking, or well can switch to very fast-talking for long periods. Simply having gotten used to it over the years.

Taking a step back as Rose turns her curious gaze onto him, Timothy pulls the box out of his pocket while bending down on one knee. Meanwhile Rose looks on in surprise and obvious love, with her eyes being slightly wet from happiness.

"I'm not one for long speeches and I would probably just screw up anyway. Besides words have never been much of our thing. Rose Wilson you have made my life happier in ways I never thought I deserved; will you marry me?" Timothy asks.

"Yes Tim, yes I will" Rose replies smiling with extending her hand out.

Slipping the ring on her finger Timothy stands up with leaning over while cupping both sides of Rose's face kisses her. Rose returns the kiss passionately while wrapping her arms around his neck basking in the setting sun that stretches out across Gotham City.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot and let me know what you think in a review if you want.**

**I wanted to show was Bruce and Timothy for how healthy their relationship is. Mostly because quite a bit of my Tim and Tim/Rose centered fics I'm more of calling out the modern age abusive Bruce Wayne that DC keeps sweeping under the rug.**

**For the reference to Damian Wayne/Raven aka Rachel Roth is since the DC Animated Movie Universe (DCAMU) series had them build-up to a relationship, which I actually liked. Shame the idiot writers of the DCAMU pulled a Flashpoint for erasing everything, a great way to insult your fans.**

**Until next time**


End file.
